


Raise Your Hands

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Jacksepriceye (TV), Markiplier (TV)
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Necromancer!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Mark was just going to put some flowers on a grave. Honestly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this even though I know this ship is dead.

"I'm just trying to raise a family."

Under any other circumstance this sentence may seem innocent enough. Maybe it's just a really tired, single mom and all she wants is for you to take her expired coupon so she can keep going on with her day. 

"I'm just trying to raise a family," she would say holding out the coupon, hair unkempt and greasy. Odds are, if you're anyone with a heart, you'll accept the coupon so she can get her discounted food and make it home in time to get the youngest down for a nap and the oldest off the school bus. 

But this isn't normal circumstances. So this sentence isn't normal. Because you were honestly just trying to put some flowers on your great grandma's grave because your mom asked you to do it for her last time you visited. See you were just walking when suddenly a guy dressed in all black was hovering a couple inches off the ground and was in your way. He'd glared over at you with precious blue eyes, "What are you looking at buddy?" he'd snapped, "I'm just trying to raise a family!"

-

Mark turned around. He's not sure what he's looking for, an explanation probably. Something to explain why there was a guy floating in front of him that looked like he was straight of a crappy cult horror movie from the 60's. Maybe like a camera crew that would jump out or some sort of prank for a new MTV show. Nothing happened except a couple leaves blew around. 

He turned back to the guy who was still hovering and glaring at him. Mark blinked a couple times trying to figure this out, he felt his tongue get dry. When had he opened his mouth? 

Snapping it shut with an audible clink, he swallowed and gathered his thoughts to form an educated question based on his surroundings, "What the absolute fuck?"

The man sighed and lowered to the ground, "Well now you've broken my concentration, thanks by the why it only two hours of mediation to get to the right frame of mind to be able to raise this turd from the ground."

Mark nodded as if this made perfect sense, "And um why," he asked looking around the guy to see the name on the grave, "are you raising Denis Williams?"

The man lowered his hood and for the first time Mark could fully see him. He didn't look anything like the images his mind was making up. He was young, around his age actually. He looked just like any other guy you'd ever see, minus the fact he had green hair. Not that he cared about something like that, he thought running a hand through he dyed hair, he was more concerned with the fact that he was raising the dead. If TV taught him one thing about life it was that dead people walking around is never good thing. 

"Well if you must know this guy, and his family, founded the town a couple hundred of years ago and I need to ask him questions for my final exam essay."

Mark stared at him and formed his lips in an O-shape. So this guy was just a a really enthusiastic student, he can appreciate that, "So," Mark mumbled not quiet sure how to continue, "How did you um...learn to do this?"

The guy raised a hand to rub his forehead, "My grandmother was big into all this back in Ireland and—, look buddy I don't need to explain this to you."

Mark raised his hands, "Just curious. Up until seven minutes ago I was pretty sure magic wasn't real."

The guy laughed, "Bet you don't believe in fairies either."

Mark looked horrified, "Fairies exist?"

"Well where do you think magic comes from?" the guy laughed and held his hand out, "Name's Sean but everyone called me Jack."

Mark shook his hand, "Mark but everyone calls me Mark."

"Cheeky, I like that in my men."

"Good thing because I only date necromancer and you wouldn't believe how hard it is to come across a decent one," Mark shot back. He felt his earlier thoughts of the appending apocalypse start to dissipate and let himself start to relax, "So can I watch?"

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Watch what?"

"This," Mark said vaguely gesturing to the grave stones they were standing around, "wouldn't mind to see it all go down."

Jack seemed to contemplate this for a second before answering, "Sure, fuck it. Right?"

Mark nodded, "Right."

-

"You weren't kidding when you said you needed a while to meditate," Mark said not even bothering to look up from his phone. He knew what Jack was doing, he had been sitting criss cross for an hour now.

"Well it would go faster if someone wouldn't be so loud."

Mark scoffed and kicked the gravestone he was sitting on, "Here that Dennis, you need to quiet down."

Jack just opened one eye to glance at him. shaking his head with a smirk, he closed his eye and took a deep breath clearing his thoughts one final time before standing, "Now or never."

Mark jumped up, "Really?"

Jack clapped his hands together, "Sure."

Mark looked him over, he looked anxious, "Wait, you have done this before right?"

"Well I mean I once brought my goldfish back to life. Can't be that different can it?"

"I'm not sure," Mark answered apprehensively, "seems a little different."

"Yeah," Jack said glancing at him, "it does, doesn't it?"

Mark nodded.

-

"That's it?" 

Jack glanced at him from his hovering position, "Yeah, I mean I said everything and did everything right," Jack hit the ground and started pacing, "What the hell? I'm supposed I have three zombie Williams here!"

Mark just absently rubbed his neck, "Well maybe– HOLY SHIT!"

Mark and Jack both jumped back from the hand that had just raised from the ground in front of Dennis' grave, along with his wife, Rebecca and daughter, Susanne, "Told you I did it right."

Mark just nodded dumbly and hid behind Jack. He placed a hand on the Irishman's shoulders and peered out from behind him, "Yeah, now what?"

"Now," Jack said smiling and pulling his phone out, "I ask some question."

-

"– and that's how I finally founded this great town."

Mark hadn't actually been listening to what the undead mayor was saying he was too focused on the fact that he was a zombie. 

Jack nodded thoughtfully, "Well Mister Williams I think that's all I needed thank you for your serves along with you family," Jack said sending a wink to the mayor's young daughter who Mark is sure if she still had blood would be blushing, "but now I need you all to crawl back into your graves."

Mark was ready for them all to revolting and start the zombie hoards but instead they all just said their goodbyes and crawled back into their respective graves. 

Jack turned to Mark and smile before pulling him into a hug. Mark froze unintentionally, they had only just met. Jack quickly pulled back, "Sorry, I'm just really excited."

Mark just waved his hand dismissively, "No it's fine. This is amazing."

They lapsed into a slightly awkward silence. 

"Hey if you don't mind–"

"Would you want to–"

They both stopped talking. 

"You go first–"

"You can go–"

They both burst out laughing before Mark signaled for Jack to speak, "If you don't have plans, would you mind maybe going for lunch tomorrow or something?"

"Yeah," Mark said feeling heat rise to his face, "lunch sounds great."

"Great," Jack said beaming, "hey I'll walk you to your car. You never know what freaks are wondering around a graveyard."

Mark had to laugh, "Oh, like someone raising a couple of dead folk just so he wouldn't have to do the research for his project when he could probably find it all online."

"Exactly like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my friends!


End file.
